


cherry

by mina ashidowo (thebunclub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampires, like all other vampire love stories but this is wlw ;), sexy vampires, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunclub/pseuds/mina%20ashidowo
Summary: when u find out ur gf has fangs (after she breaks into ur apartment obvi)





	cherry

i was rlly bored so i wrote this?? i'll continue it if anyone wants! just let me know in the comments! <3

cherry 

i sat, always watching, watching her as she ran a hand, each finger bejewelled with thick, lustrous rings, through the short, ebony hair that bounced across the tips of her ears, which were also, somewhat unsurprisingly, bejewelled, piercings running along her lobes, golden hoops dangling against her bronzed skin. watching her eyebrows furrow and shoot up every other minute as her amber eyes darted across the pages of the book that lay open in her lap, her mouth, lips plush and painted a deep crimson, following the expressions of her eyes, her lips parting slightly in shock, or pout in confusion as the story she read danced through its twists and turns relentlessly. 

‘ah- excuse me- miss?’ a hand waved in front of my face, and i jumped, eyes widening and a thick blush beginning to paint my face with embarrassment, my gaze now torn from the girl that stole every ounce of my attention, i looked up at the customer in front of me.

‘i’m really awfully sorry’ the apologies spilled from my lips with what i hoped was my best puppy dog eyed expression, ‘what can i help you with sir?’ i fixed my features with the usual happy bookstore employee grin, pushing strands of my (h/c) hair behind my ears in a weak attempt to seem well put-together and oh so focused on my job. 

‘i’d just like to buy this’ he replied, gesturing to the book that sat on the counter, his eyebrows raised slightly.

‘yes of course!’ 

as i placed the book and his reciept inside a paper bag i dared to look beyond his shoulder, my eyes searching for her desperately, longingly.

but she was gone.

→

throwing open my door, i flung my coat rather dramatically over its hanger and dropped the heavy bag on my shoulder to the ground. an unexpected shiver trailed its icy fingers down my spine, and i chuckled to myself,

‘i guess someone just walked across my grave then.’ in a measly attempt to force myself to ignore it, the unnerving sensation that something, everything was wrong.

with a deep breath i stepped towards my kitchen, the fridge door slinging itself open in my face, sending a rush of cold air across my body, 

‘fuck fuck fuck’ i muttered, ‘i can’t believe it, im haunted.’ i let a giggle slip out my lips from the utter ridiculousness of the situtation, knowing it wasnt true, just 2 tiny coincidences weaving scary stories through my exhausted mind. ‘dinner can surely wait until morning’ i thought, ‘its definitely time for bed!’ and so i bravely set off on the five steps it took to get to the mattress that sat across my apartment. bed. i lay down, tugging off my bra and chucking it halfway across the room before letting my eyes wander around my apartment, my belongings lit up a slight pink by the nightlight i kept close to me. a breeze fluttered through my room and my eyes narrowed in the dark, my head slowly tilting towards the open window. open window. 

i squeezed my eyes shut in disbelief. that window was locked and has been since i moved into this apartment, considering its rather large and my worried parents filled me with countless horror stories of people sneaking in, hiding in my apartment for days before killing me brutally.  
i brought my hands together to pray, an action i’d never partaken in before but fear sent desperation coursing through my pulsing veins. 

‘oh god no, a christian’ a faux gasp of horror filled the room, from a voice warm and slightly deep, like liqourice, a voice soothing and protective, strangely familiar.  
cold hands enclosed my own, long fingers grasping my warm skin, the cold metal of thick rings digging into me.  
sluggishly i began to open my eyes, looking up through my eyelashes at...nothing?  
‘a dream?’ i whispered outloud, only for that liquorice voice to appear from behind me,

‘i promise, tonight will most certainly be a dream, darling,’ she purred, her legs swinging languidly as she sat nonchalantly atop my washing machine.

‘wh- what the fuck are you doing here?’ i attempted to shout, my voice faltering, ‘you can’t j-just enter my home of your own accord..’ intimidation is certainly not my strongest point, as i opted instead to wrap my blankets tightly around me, a totally safe cocoon.

‘hey, doll, jus’ calm down for me, huh?’ she lifted a perfectly arched brow, and as she smirked she revealed fangs, razor sharp and gleaming. i couldnt help the shudder that ran through me, having my bookshop crush inside my own apartment was that of a dream come true but…this? now this was a slightly more confusing issue at the very least.

‘please, just what do you want? why are you here?’ i said, my voice coming out vulnerable and quiet, her expression softened slightly.

‘listen, angel, i aint here to hurt ya, okay?’ her voice was warm and comforting, and i felt my body involuntarily relax. then it deepend, her tone morphing into something rather more sultry. ‘but what i want? well all i want is you.’ a red tongue, that ended in a seemingly sharp point licked her lips and she hopped off her perch on my washing machine.


End file.
